Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Relationships
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Her feelings for him can cause her issues, whether unable to stay relaxed and rational around or about him. She does get upset whenever he cannot come to hang out with their friends, but does not give up. In "Simon Says", while trying to defend everyone at the Agreste mansion, Marinette briefly stammers and stutters around Adrien or when talking about him as Ladybug. In "Volpina", she harshly lashes out at Lila and her deceitful nature as Ladybug and in front of Adrien, due to being jealous that Lila is trying to get Adrien's attention. Later, when she and Cat Noir are fighting Lila's akumatized form, Volpina, she nearly gives up her Miraculous when she believes that Lila has taken Adrien hostage and plans to drop him off the Eiffel Tower, not realizing that it's an illusion. She keeps her jealously under more control while trying to keep Adrien protected in "Riposte". Also in "Gorizilla", she showed more determination and calmness when protecting Adrien from the villain. After the titular villain's defeat in "Style Queen", she offered Adrien a lift back to the Grand Palais. She was shocked to find Adrien's hand on her shoulder when he thanked her for saving him which caused Ladybug to stutter. When it comes to Cat Noir, Ladybug sees him as a worthy partner in fighting crime, caring for him greatly. This is seen in the webisode Cat Noir as seen by Marinette, when she says that she doesn't think she'd defeat all the akumatized villains without him. In "Zombizou", she showed great concern for Cat Noir as he was the last person she wanted to leave behind. In "Reverser", when he was afraid she stayed by his side giving him comfort and confidence. In "Anansi", when he asks Ladybug if she really had replaced him she says he's irreplaceable. During "Style Queen", she is shocked that he lost his ring and after the villain's defeat Ladybug showed concern hoping Cat Noir could find his Miraculous. While he constantly flirts with her, Ladybug mostly sidesteps his romantic gestures and often gets annoyed with him if the moment is inappropriate (like when they're fighting a villain), though she does display a little bit of affection towards him occasionally. In "Gigantitan", she compliments on Cat Noir's cleverness on dealing with the titular villain. Despite their teasing relationship, the two are a great team: they have a lot of faith and trust in the other, greatly support the other, and are willing to risk their lives for their partner. She trusted him not to look when they detransformed in "The Dark Owl". Another example of that faith and trust is seen in "Gorizilla", when she trusted Cat Noir to arrive when she needed him. She is aware that Cat Noir wants to know her secret identity, but thinks it is better if no one knows for the sake of protecting humanity and each other, at least until they will defeat Hawk Moth, said in "Troublemaker". In "Syren", when Cat Noir expresses frustration at Ladybug for keeping secrets, she feels bad, telling him that it's not easy for her. She promises him that he'll know everything when the time is right, and is at ease when Wang Fu tells her he will take care of it. When she sees that Cat Noir's nightmare is an evil version of herself in "Sandboy", and asks him about it he says that she is the girl of his dreams. During "Queen Wasp", after Cat Noir became shocked that Ladybug lost a Miraculous but she reminded him of doing the same thing as well as leaving her to fight Style Queen alone. Once again in "Frozer", she sadly rejects Cat Noir's romantic advances on her reminding him she is in love with someone else. Telling her partner that she can't imagine the world without him (Adrien unknown to her that's Cat Noir's alter ego). When they meet again she sees that Cat Noir is still angry about earlier but they still manage to come as a team despite having different ideas. During "Heroes' Day", when expressing doubt on how to defeat Hawk Moth she was encouraged by Cat Noir to keep fighting in order to keep hope alive despite being outnumbered. In "The Evillustrator", when Cat Noir arrives to discuss stopping the villain with Marinette, he introduces himself in a flirty manner, and she mocks him by "mouthing" words with her hands as he shows off. But she does smile and giggles to herself after he leaves. In the webisode "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Marinette says that she might see Cat Noir differently if Adrien did not exist, though she immediately dismisses the thought because she doesn't want to think of a world without Adrien. Before she can transform in "Befana", Cat Noir comes to take her somewhere safe, commenting on how she must be a nice girl to have such loyal friends, and wishes her a happy birthday (although he already did earlier, but as Adrien). During "Glaciator", after they both discuss their issues with their romantic endeavors, Marinette notices Cat Noir's affectionate and sensitive side, and realizes that his feelings for Ladybug are genuine. However, she doesn't want to disappoint Cat Noir and play with his feelings, so she tells him earnestly as Ladybug that she views him more than just her partner but as a close friend. Subsequently, she sympathetically declines Cat Noir's romantic endeavors as it would interfere with their superhero obligations. She also concedes that she has her heart set on someone else, but won't tell him who he is as revealing personal information about each other would cause hindrance to their personal lives. After Ladybug makes him understand why keeping certain secrets are important, Cat Noir comprehends with her and accepts her friendship. He kisses her on the cheek as a sign of amiability, making her become somewhat flushed as she accepts his rose. }} Tikki }} Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng Whenever she is with her parents, Marinette is shown to love them and support them, just like they do. Sometimes, she helps them at the bakery, like finishing an order, or designing a logo for their business. When the Bubbler's bubbles take her parents away, Marinette deeply desires to save them and all of the parents. She often plays video games, such as Ultimate Mecha Strike III, with her father. She does feel bad about making up excuses to them when she has to be Ladybug, and is upset when they grounded her for missing classes, but knows they only mean well. Marinette mentions in "Despair Bear", that she likes it when her father comes to school to give her class cooking lessons. In "Troublemaker", she convinces her parents to have the TV crew film their bakery on the show Fill My Shoes as an attempt to increase business, noting she liked the idea of her dad becoming an instant celebrity. Marinette receives their support in "Queen Wasp", when she has the chance to go to New York. In "Tikki (webisode)", Marinette says that she would love to introduce Tikki to her parents knowing they would love her as much as she does but understands that her kwami must be kept a secret. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Sabrina Raincomprix Marinette isn't close to Sabrina, but she feels bad that Chloé abuses her so unfairly. In "The Evillustrator", when she stands up for Sabrina, she is surprised that Sabrina immediately tries to befriend her, including doing her geography homework for her, much to her discomfort. Because she agrees to go to a party with the Evillustrator in order to defeat him, she sadly tells Sabrina that working on the presentation later at night won't work, which greatly upsets Sabrina, and she is hurt when Sabrina accuses her of being just like Chloé. After that, Sabrina usually follows Chloé in bullying Marinette, which upsets her. But on occasion, Marinette does show kindness to Sabrina, such as when she frees her hand from the magic box in "Darkblade" and in "A Christmas Special" when she gives her a Christmas log. As Ladybug, Marinette is less annoyed with protecting her than Chloé and she is thankful for help at times. In "Catalyst", after Sabrina was deakumatized she was embraced her relieved she was around and when she heard that Sabrina was spread the word about what really happened Ladybug thanked her. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Master Wang Fu }} Manon Chamack Manon, being a child with an energetic and outgoing personality is tiring for Marinette, who doesn't have experience with having siblings or skill with bonding with younger children. No matter how exhausting it is to take care of Manon, Marinette does care for her and her safety, promising to her as Ladybug that she'll save her and Alya from the ice dome they're trapped in and trying to change her back to normal when she is turned into the Puppeteer by Hawk Moth. She will often call Alya to help her babysit Manon, as seen in the episode "Prime Queen", as Alya helped on that day and the day after. Rose Lavillant Being friends with Rose since at least the previous school year, Marinette likes hanging out with her, and she encourages and supports her when needed. To cheer Rose up in "The Notebook", Marinette compliments her journal and draws a picture of a rose in Rose's journal. In "Gigantitan", she is surprised that Rose and the others already know of Marinette's crush on Adrien and approves of it. She appreciates Rose's support during the girls' plans to set up her with Adrien, and as Ladybug, she praises her for helping her out of the villain's grip. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions seen in "Gorizilla", "Captain Hardrock", "Syren" and "Frightningale". In "Friends", she writes finds Rose romantic, being the one who always sees the silver lining. Juleka Couffaine Juleka is also one of Marinette's friends since at least the previous school year, and Marinette cares for her, even though she sometimes is hard to understand due to her shyness. In "Reflekta", Marinette is determined to help Juleka get a good photo of herself, driven enough to defy Chloé and Sabrina's efforts of ruining Juleka's chances of being in the class photo. She is surprised that Juleka reveals she knows that she has a crush on Adrien in "Gigantitan", but she is thankful for Juleka's support and encouragement. She praises her for helping her out of the villain's grip. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Gorizilla" and "Captain Hardrock". Mylène Haprèle Being Mylène's friend and classmate, Marinette enjoys hanging out with her, and she supports her in any way possible, vouching for Mylène's role in the movie in "Horrificator". As Ladybug, she also helped her and Ivan become a couple. In "Gigantitan", Mylène's knowledge of Marinette's crush on Adrien is a shock to Marinette, but she cherishes Mylène's willingness to her try to get together with Adrien and, when fighting as Ladybug, helping distract Gigantitan so she can escape. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Gorizilla" and "Captain Hardrock". She comments in "Friends" that she finds Mylène expressive with her feelings. Alix Kubdel Marinette views Alix as a friend, cheering her on during a race against Kim in "Timebreaker" and feeling terrible for her watch getting broken. Alix knowing about her attraction to Adrien surprises her, but she is grateful for Alix's assistance with Alya's plan to get her and Adrien together. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Syren" and "Frightningale". In "Friends", she states that Alix is very brave, being the type who never backs down from a challenge. As Ladybug, she accepted Alix's help in "Reverser", on stopping the villain with her clumsiness making it difficult to fight. Lê Chiến Kim Marinette and Kim are friends, having known each other since at least the previous year at school. In "Animan", he asks her if she'd like to join him and Max at the zoo, but she politely declines since she came with Alya and was waiting for Nino and Adrien. He is surprised at her skills in "Gamer", as she was able to beat Max's score. She also encourages him to give his crush his gift in "Dark Cupid", which he appreciates, although she is unaware his crush is Chloé. She shows great concern for him whenever he is in danger, such as in in "Befana", when he gets turned into a coal statue after sacrificing himself to save her or in "Syren", when he is taken away by the titular villain. Ivan Bruel In "My Birthday Party", Marinette admits that Ivan is a "bit of an old grump," but he is nice to her, which she appreciates. When she realizes that Ivan has feelings for Mylène that he is scared to act on in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart", she encourages him to tell her how he feels, believing the two were made for each other but weren't aware of it yet. She is happy for them after she shares Ivan's song lyrics with Mylène, who responds warmly. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Marinette is friends with Nathaniel since at least the previous school year and thinks he is an excellent artist, but she never expected him to have a crush on her until Chloé reveals it to everyone in "The Evillustrator". She agrees with him (while he is Evillustrator) that Chloé is egotistical and mean, and she gets frustrated when he accuses her of being just like Chloé after she reveals that she teamed up with Cat Noir to stop him. Nathaniel is temporarily upset at her accusing others, including himself, of stealing Chloé's bracelet in the episode "Rogercop", but Marinette did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings. In "My Birthday Party", she does not mention Nathaniel, but he is invited to her birthday party in "Befana", and works with their friends to protect her. In "Reverser", after seeing that Nathaniel and Marc have a lot in common, she tries to set them up as partners to make comic together. However, through a misunderstanding, Nathaniel becomes upset with her when he believes she was using Marc to tease him. After everything was cleared up, she is grateful that he forgave her and remained friends with her. Lila Rossi In "Catalyst", when Lila lies to Miss Bustier's class about being in the kingdom of Achu and having been invited by Prince Ali to his palace, Marinette attempts to expose this lie by pointing out that Prince Ali is in the USA, but she is frustrated with Lila deflects the truth once again. Marinette vows to expose Lila's true nature one day. }} Gina Dupain Marinette loves her grandmother, but because she rarely sees her, she tries her best to please her when she visits, like pretending to like candies that Gina gives to her. Gina's view of Marinette as a younger girl is exasperating to Marinette, but she feels bad when she realizes that she upset her grandmother by leaving her for her surprise birthday. As she later tells Gina, while pleased that she is recognizing her as having grown up, she legitimately enjoys hanging out with her, knowing anytime with them together is memorable. In "Heroes' Day", as Ladybug she sees grandmother offer her support in the Paris rebellion by telling her that everyone in Paris is on the side of the heroes. Kagami Tsurugi Marinette immediately recognizes Kagami's talent when she and Adrien start dueling in "Riposte", and she is as surprised as Adrien to find out Kagami is a female. Albeit very minor, she exhibits jealousy about both Kagami's skill and her gender in relation to Adrien when dealing with her akumatization as Riposte. Unsure of her call on Adrien and Kagami's match, she regrets making it as she sees Kagami's defeated reaction. Once Kagami is brought back to normal from her akumatization, Ladybug supports Adrien in apologizing to her by giving Kagami's saber to him, and bears no ill toward her. During "Frozer", Marinette does harbor a little grudge against Kagami when she thought Adrien had a crush on her and secretly called her "Ice Queen" and yet she does take her advice about being less hesitant. Luka Couffaine Marinette and Luka first meet in "Captain Hardrock", and she quickly develops romantic feelings for him. At first, Marinette is startled by him and stutters when she speaks to him, but she warms up to him as she listens to him play the guitar. Alya notices Marinette's interest in Luka and teases her about it, although Marinette denies it. When Luka later compliments Marinette when he calls her "incredibly brave," Marinette, as Ladybug, blushes. She also spends time with him at the ice rink in "Frozer" and gave him a thank you kiss for his support and was encouraged by him to talk with Adrien. Plagg Marinette officially meets Plagg in "Style Queen", quickly aware that he is Cat Noir's kwami. She doesn't want him to risk using his powers dangerously, but she appreciates his help in defeating Style Queen, and she gets relieved when he reassures her that Cat Noir will be back next time.